Red Alert
by cheerry-blossoms
Summary: The Uchiha patriarch, famed for his cold exterior and exemplary prowess, is getting worked up because of a tiny red spot on Sarada's underwear.


**Summary** : The Uchiha patriarch, famed for his cold exterior and exemplary prowess, is getting worked up because of a tiny red spot on Sarada's underwear.

 **Disclaimer** : ...I own... my laptop.

Set a few months after Boruto the Movie.

* * *

 **Red Alert**

 **by cheerry-blossoms**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Inside the convenience store, everyone's eyes kept on darting towards a tall mysterious raven-haired man, who was facing a shelf of feminine products. The cloaked man had been motionlessly standing there for about ten minutes upon arrival.

 _Day use, overnight, without wings, with wings, heavy flow... what are these? Did these exist before?_ The Uchiha survivor thought grimly as his mismatched eyes scan the plastic packs of various sizes and colours.

What should he choose? He had to buy and go home quickly because Sarada can't go out without one.

Yes, his only daughter, the second love of his life, had finally— _unfortunately_ —entered the first stage to womanhood. He and Sakura had to give Sarada The Talk very soon, and he did not find that appealing.

It was only him in their apartment when Sarada called for her mother, who had just rushed to the hospital due to an emergency surgery she had to take over, much to his irritation; no matter how many times he had reminded Sakura not to run, that annoying woman always forgets! If only he does not love her so much and the growing little one inside her, he will—

Back to Sarada. So, Sarada was inside the bathroom, and apparently, she told him there was blood on her panty. See, he was not the type of man who would choose to be ignorant when it comes to female problems such as the monthly visitor.

It's not like he had a choice, actually. He was there when Sakura first had her period because they were on their way back home from an escorting mission, and he was the one who noticed the dark spot on her backside, thanks to his excellent eyesight. (He was _so_ not staring at her ass, okay. It was just coincidence.) But the one who bought the sanitary pad was Kakashi, by the way, being the only adult present. Moreover, he was mostly the receiver of the pinkette's mood swings whenever she's on her period before and during the years they have dated. Her tsundere mode reserved only for him does not apply when she's on her period _and_ when pregnant, seriously.

But the mood swings are off the topic, so back to Sarada, again. Knowing what his baby girl— _she's not a baby anymore and you didn't get to watch her grow, you numbskull_ —was experiencing, he headed to the bedroom to check if Sakura still had left some supplies. However, the drawer lacked of what he was looking for.

Thus, he found himself in an air-conditioned store choosing among the vast choices of 'sanitary napkins.' What happened to the bigger pads with belts?

Actually, there were times he was forced to buy those thick and big belted disposable napkins for Sakura before they got married. (She had to purchase those with the belts as it was more convenient for kunoichis so it ' _does not fucking misplace itself_ _while I'm fighting_ ,' according to her.) But his twelve years of absence let him get away from that task, and thus was not updated with the advancement in technology. Besides, whenever they meet in between, Sakura was not in her red days. So, there, he's definitely clueless on what to buy.

He could not call Sakura; he cannot disturb her when in a surgery. He would have asked Hinata, but she will surely mention it to Dobe and he knew what will happen next.

Oh, he will definitely not call the Yamanaka, Gaara's sister or that woman from Kumo. _('What were their names again?')_ Oh wait, they were all blondes, right? What a coincidence. No? Oh.

He sighed heavily and fixed a glare on the shelf. If only he could use amaterasu on them.

 _'I'll just take one of each goddamn type.'_

.

.

'Papa.'

'What?'

'Why are there so many?'

'I do not know what you should be using, so I bought one each.'

'How about this day use? Maybe it can only be worn during the day, and it's still daytime.'

'Hn. The one with wings, too.'

'Why that?'

'Well, animals with wings usually fly during the day, right?'

'...'

'...'

'Right.'

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _-I tried my best. Lol.  
_

 _-When I asked my father to buy me napkins because I unfortunately ran out of them, this idea magically appeared in my rusting brain! Loooool can you imagine the mighty Uchiha Sasuke buying napkins! Gahahaha!_

 _P.S. I believe Sasuke and Sakura were meeting from time to time while Sasuke was on that long-term mission, even if it's only for a day or less because Sakura has to be with Sarada. Becaaauuuse, if in Gaiden was the first time they saw each other after twelve years, no matter what the situation was, Sakura would switch to fangirl-slash-wife mode, especially in Sasuke's wounded condition. Even Sasuke was just, meh, why are you here, too? There was no surprised (and sexy) "Oh, is it Sakura" or "Sa-ku-ra." So, yup, I think they somehow make sure to meet. Cause if not, then hands down to Sakura for being the strongest wife. *sings A Thousand Years*_

 _P.S.S. please do read my SS chaptered story,_ _ **Aberrant**_ _!_

 _ **cheerry**_


End file.
